


wildflower

by cliffolftv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffolftv/pseuds/cliffolftv
Summary: you lend a hand to michael during the wildflower shoot, and after things get a little steamy.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/You
Kudos: 5





	wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! i wrote this when the wildflower mv was first released, and at the time we assumed the boys had filmed it on their own phones at home without andy or sarah present, so this little beauty was born! this contains consensual sex in a predetermined relationship, 18+ only please!

You know you are my favorite fantasy, a fatal love song…

The muffled lines of Wildflower played through the thin walls of your house once again, your headphones unable to drown out the noise. You were sitting in your shared bedroom, your boyfriend out in the garage as he made videos and takes for the Wildflower music video. He had been going all day long, waking up before you did and even making you some breakfast before he locked himself away in the garage. When you had peeked in earlier you had seen a green screen and Michael’s phone on a tripod, the whole thing looking a little bit questionable but fun.

Now, you paused in your work on your laptop as the music stopped, taking off your headphones when you heard the sounds of doors opening and closing. You simply unplugged your headphones and set them aside, moving to lay on your bed as you continued to work. Soon after the figure of Michael stood in the door, pausing to look at you before he crawled onto the bed with you. He curled up against your side, fitting like he always did as he buried his face in your neck. 

“Hi, love,” you said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead as you paused in your work. “How’s it going out there?”

“S’Alright,” he mumbled, only burying his face deeper into you. You laughed a bit as his scruff tickled you, moving your laptop aside to give him your attention. 

“Getting a lot of good shots?” You asked, the question quickly being answered with just a shrug. Your expression changed to one of worry, one hand gently moving his face so you could see it. “What’s on your mind, baby?” 

Michael shifted enough to sit up and sighed, dragging his hands down his face. “I feel like an idiot,” he mumbled, looking down at his hands in his lap. “Playing guitar and singing to a camera without anyone there to adjust things feels...weird.” He finished with a pout, wringing his hands as he sat there. 

You reached over and took his hands, gently pulling them apart and holding them in your own. “I’m sorry, love,” you said sweetly, leaning over to kiss his shoulder. “Want me to come down and help? Be your cheerleader on the sidelines?” 

The metaphor brought a smile to Michael’s lips, his eyes lifting to meet yours. “Will you wear a little outfit too?” 

You laughed, swatting at his shoulder. “I would if I had one. C’mon,” you said, getting out of bed and holding your arms out to him. “Let’s go get this done so Andy will stop bothering both of us.” 

Michael nodded, his energy still a bit sad but following you back to the garage anyway. When you stepped in you took in the set up, helping him adjust everything again before recording. Together you both just bopped along, recording some shots that Andy requested and ultimately just having fun. When Michael was playing his guitar you bit your lip, his fingers dancing across the neck while you thought of them doing the same somewhere else. At some points you would turn and catch Michael staring at you, his expression a bit unreadable but his eyes following you closely as you just danced along to the music. Once all the filming was finished you let Michael leave to send Andy the footage while you worked on taking down the green screen.

Clean-up was going rather well when the door opened behind you again, a body pressing against your back before you could turn around. You giggled a bit, putting down the cord you had in your hand as you felt two strong hands slide their way to your hips. 

“You’re a sexy cheerleader,” Michael mumbled, his lips by your ear as he kissed your neck. 

You felt a chill of excitement run down your spine, your hands covering his and giving them a squeeze. “It’s easy to be that when I have a sexy man to cheer for.” 

Michael chuckled against your skin, the vibrations of the sound tickling you. You were so distracted by his words that you didn’t notice his hands moving to your waistband until one had slipped in, a hum emitting from you as it inched down further. His hand paused over your panties as his lips found your shoulder, teeth grazing the fabric of your t-shirt as his fingers found your core. 

A gasp escaped you, your head tilting back a bit as he rubbed your already warm core through the fabric. “Mm, guess you wanted this too,” Michael teased, his other hand slipping up your shirt to cup your breast. 

After another second he pulled his hands away and spun you around, your lips crashing together as his arms hooked behind your thighs and lifted you. Your legs moved around his waist as he carried you to the nearest flat surface - an old desk you had stored there a few months ago. He set you down there and tugged off your shirt, throwing it aside as he kissed and sucked on your neck. Your hands moved to your waist, tugging off your pants and underwear enough for Michael to add them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

His kisses moved down your body, pausing at some spots to nip at your skin before he reached your core. He adjusted you so your hips were forward, your body leaning back to give him better access as his tongue licked up your core.

A moan escaped you, Michael’s tongue swirling around your clit now as his fingers played. Two of them dipped inside of you, stretching you out as you let out another moan, this one louder than before. 

“That’s right, petal,” Michael said, his mouth releasing your clit for a second. “Tell me how much you like this.” 

“Fuck,” you let out, your end already in sight as Michael’s mouth went back to work. He started sucking as the warm knot tightened in your belly, your orgasm exploding over Michael’s fingers as they kept moving. His mouth cleaned you up as you rode out the high, his lips connecting with yours as you slowly came down. 

You met Michael’s beautiful baby blues as you came back, your hands already finding their way to his waistband. “Please,” you breathed, kissing his neck. “Want you so bad, baby.” 

Michael smirked, kissing your face as he tilted your chin back up to him. “No condoms out here, petal. You sure?” 

Wordlessly you nodded, meeting his eyes as your palm found his length through the pants he was wearing. He groaned and carefully slid you off the desk, turning you around as he tugged his clothes down enough to expose his erection. He pressed a band to your back and carefully bent your over, his fingers burying in your hair as he teased your entrance with his head before pushing in. 

The two of you moaned together as he slid inside, his hips moving once you had adjusted to the feeling of him. His hands tugged on his hair as you both melted at the feeling of each other, his thrusts picking up speed as you both moved closer to your climax. 

“God, petal, you’re so good,” he moaned, his movements only getting faster. “I’m getting closer, how do you want me?” 

His praise for you only made you feel better, his fingers tugging on your hair aiding in your fast approaching second climax. “Inside me, baby, please,” you begged, knowing it would help him finish. 

He groaned at your words and fucked you harder, the change in pace tipping you over and sending you to another climax as Michael’s movement became sloppy. He reached his as you were riding your high, the two of you gathering your breath before you felt him slide out of you. 

Gently as ever he turned you around, gathering you in his arms and covering your face in sweet and sloppy kisses. “Alright, petal?” 

You nodded to his question, smiling as he let you go and pulled his pants back up. You watched as he tugged his shirt over his head, handing it to you while he went to gather your clothes. Quickly you slipped it on, his body heat warming you as he turned back. 

“Shower time?” 

“Yes please.”


End file.
